facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sino
The Sino Sub-sector is one of the three Sub-sectors in the Toa Sector. The Sub-sector is the largest of the three and as a result contain the most population. History The Sino Sub-sector is the oldest Sub-sector to be colonised in the Dark Ages of History. When contact with Earth was lost at the beginning of the Age of Strife, the Sub-sector became divided by into 5 distintive cultures with each becoming dominant and later obscure on the control of the region The late stages of the Great Crusade brought the Sub-sector under the leadership of Doctor Sen-Yat Sun. He believed that the whole Sub-sector must be ruled by the masses, not to a single warlord. Unfortunately, he was not able to fully realise his plan of unity when he was killed during the Horus Heresy. The Sub-sector was divided by 5 opposing governors hoping to bring their own version of unity with occaisional attacks on their neighbours. It was until the 36th Millenia that Tse Mao-Tung and his People's Party managed to bring unity by ousting the other warlords. Tse Mao-Tung declared himself chairman of the Sino Sub-sector and swore allegiance to the Imperium of Man. Mao-Tung was from an Agri-world and believed that Sino should become an agri-Sub-sector. His control however brought massive uproar with thousands of world forced to turn into agriculture and people forced to farm on barren land, causing starvation that killed billions and losing valuable infrastructure. Mao-Tung's death finally allowed the opportunity to undo the damages caused. The People's Party worked hard to undo the policies enacted by their deceased leader, taking three more millenia to bring themselves back to previous strength. The change in policy helped the Sub-sector prosper and reverse the damage done. At the current time, the damage is repaired and made the Sub-sector stronger in economic and military strength. Politics The Sub-sector is run by a Single-party congress with a President as the leader with a Premier as his deputy every ten years. The government's duty is to govern the Sub-sector in the Emperor's name. The congress meets every year to guide their people. Elections are hierarchical, meaning that the number of people that can vote for new officials are limited. This is done intentionally to prevent the intrusion of the servants of Chaos into their government. The ruling party runs the Sub-sector with a Socialist philosophy. Every aspect in all industries are directly controlled by the government, such as prices and wages. Outside business are immediately shutdown to maintain it's status quo in the monopoly. The government sees the New Empire of Japan in a negative light thanks to the complex history between both sides. The people of Sino find it hard to forgive the Japanese for the countless wars they fought against each other. The Japanese in return accuse them of trying to assert control over the whole Sector by forcing the Japanese to bow down to them with the use of war crimes, some of which are of questionable authenticity. Businesses from both side however hold no ill will most of the time, both seeing each other as economical parters. Military The planets of the Sub-sector pay their tithes to the Imperium in the form of Imperial Guard Regiments. The Jicheng Liberation Corps is considered their best Regiment under the service of the Imperium. Typical tactics of Regiments from Sino are to drown their enemies with numbers. They are a major power in the region and have been reported to have the largest military budget similar to Cadia. Both men and women are conscripted into the Planetary Defence Forces in the constitution but because of the high number of regulars, conscription is largely ignored. The best Regiments of the Planetary Defence Force are sent to contribute in the Imperial Guard. The Jicheng Liberation Corps have formed strong ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus to produce their own weapons in the Sub-sector, making them self-reliant when logistics are not in their favour. The Imperial Guard Regiments and Navy of the Sub-sector also maintain the Great Wall of Sino, a massive defence network against invasions from the Eye of Terror. The "Great Wall" is actually fleets of warships, and soldiers stationed on space stations and planets to retaliate swiftly against an attempt at an invasion. The defence has been proven successful with large Chaos warbands reduced to smaller pieces in a day. The exception was an invasion by a Daemon Prince known as Doombreed, briefly controlling most of the Sector until his absence allowed Imperial forces to reclaim the Sub-sector. Economy The Sub-sector's economy is among the largest in the galaxy. Due to the Sub-sector controlling the majoirty of planets in the sector they have the resources and manpower to power their economy. Labour costs vary from planet to planet but costs in forgeworlds, industrial worlds, agri-world and civilised worlds are generally cheap and profits for the government can be maximised. Hiveworlds tend to cost more for the rise of the educated class. The economy was once strictly controlled by the government, dictating all aspects and owning every single company. It was only until a past few millenia that private companies were allowed to rise. Notable Star Systems and Planets Category:Toa Sector